Something Special
by GleeksCM
Summary: Tres amigos,cumpliendo su gran sueño,por fin había llegado el día que tanto esperaban, ellos no lo sabían pero quizás el destino les tenía guardado.. Algo Especial.
1. Primero

**SOMETHING SPECIAL**

* * *

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Hoy no era un día cualquiera, quizás para los demás sí, pero para ellos no lo era.

Ellos no lo sabían, aunque quizás lo intuían, hoy su vida daría un giro y comenzarían a ver las cosas de diferente manera.

Había llegado el día que llevaban planeando meses, qué digo meses.. Años. Por fin había llegado el día del que tanto habían hablado, el que siempre recordaban, aquel día que era su pensamiento durante el día y noche.

Desde que eran pequeños ese era su sueño, ya se imaginaban allí desde que ni siquiera sabían atarse los cordones. Todos juntos habían compartido grandes momentos desde su infancia, eran muchos los recuerdos que tenían, se habían contado todos sus secretos y problemas, de los cuales siempre habían salido de ellos, juntos.

Esta historia trata sobre tres personas que tienen grandes sueños, pero sobretodo uno en concreto, y ese día su deseo se iba a cumplir.

Sus vidas eran como la de las demás personas, tenían sus altos y sus bajos, sus problemas y sus buenos momentos, en todo intentaban estar juntos, había veces en los que el destino no les dejaba estar juntos, pero se intentaban ayudar entre ellos.

Pasaron por momentos duros, cada uno de ellos, sus vidas eran un caos a veces, otras veces no, pero realmente ellos sabían que debían conseguir que su sueño se cumpliera.

Ese día por la mañana se podría decir que eran las personas más felices del mundo, alomejor no estaban del todo preparados para lo que se iba a venir, pero pensaban que si estaban juntos nada de eso importaría, nunca se habían sentido así, se sentían como nuevas personas, como si todo fuera un nuevo comienzo desde ahora.

Vale, paremos un momento.

¿Cuál era su sueño? ¿Quiénes eran estas tres personas? ¿Por qué estaban tan felices?

Vamos por partes, estas personas habían conseguido viajar, salir de una vez de Lima, Ohio.

Estas tres personas se llamaban Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel y Santana Lopez, y si no sabéis quienes son ahora os explicaré algo de cada uno, no os preocupéis, que para eso estoy yo, la narradora omnisciente.

Estaban felices porque iban a viajar nada más y nada menos que a Nueva York, donde siempre habían soñado viajar, a la ciudad de los rascacielos, esa ciudad en la que abundaban las luces, el tráfico, los taxis amarillos, los transeúntes, tiendas y más tiendas.

Yo la llamaría la ciudad de los sueños cumplidos, porque al parecer allí todo el mundo era feliz, o eso habían oído ellos.

Rachel Barbra Berry es una chica morena, de ojos enormes y marrones, era una chica que tiene dos padres homosexuales, esta chica no es como las demás, digamos que su principal dicho es "Solo se vive una vez" y así vivía la morena, como si no hubiera un mañana, siempre había soñado con viajar a Nueva York, ya que todo allí le parecía completamente perfecto.

La pequeña morena, y la nombran como pequeña no por su edad, sino por su altura, ella no era muy alta, era bajita pero no por eso daba menos miedo cuando se enfadaba. Rachel era una chica fuerte, psicológicamente, porque de cuerpo tenía un cuerpo normal como el de cualquier otra chica, menos por sus piernas, que eran consideradas bastante llamativas.

Sus padres la llamaron Rachel por, Rachel Green, personaje de Friends y Barbra por Barbra Streisand.

Sufrió acoso escolar en el instituto, pero supo salir adelante, con ayuda de sus amigos y de su familia. La morena pasó por muchos momentos duros, pero a día de hoy sigue pensando que hay que aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último.

Santana Lopez, es una chica latina, morena y con ojos marrones, es una chica que tiene una personalidad bastante variable. Todo el mundo la considera una perra, pero ella siempre se defiende diciendo solo quiere decir la verdad y lo que opina de la gente.

Fue animadora en el instituto, y la capitana de las animadoras, se comportaba mal con todo el mundo que la trataba mal, a veces incluso con la gente que no lo hacía. Ella solo respetaba a sus mejores amigos, todos los demás la daban igual. Desde pequeña había aprendido a guardarse las cosas y hacerse la dura, pero eso con sus amigos no la servía ya que ellos siempre descubrían que algo le ocurría a la latina.

Ella era así, y aunque su personalidad a veces era bastante chocante, era una buena persona, que respetaba y sobretodo una buena amiga.

Kurt Hummel, era un chico moreno, de ojos azules claros, el chico era gay, pero eso no era complejo para sus mejores amigas, ellas siempre le apoyaron en todo, siempre estuvieron con él en lo bueno y en lo malo, y siempre lo estarían.

El chico siempre había soñado con llegar lejos, era un muy buen dibujante, dibujaba todo tipo de cosas a todas horas, tenía un gran talento.

Era el más dramático de todos, pero siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaban, Kurt fue quien peor lo pasó en su infancia por los complejos y por su homosexualidad, pero supo salir adelante con ayuda de todas las personas que le querían.

Él es como una versión masculina de Rachel, aunque a veces diría que es su versión femenina, ya que la morena no se comportaba como las demás chicas, no se pintaba las uñas, no se arreglaba demasiado. En cambio Kurt, sí.

Kurt Hummel era un chico muy dulce, adorable y simpático, al igual que Rachel y Santana, aunque la latina prefería ocultarlo y dar una imagen más dura.

Aquel día cada uno de ellos estaba en su propia casa, mirando fijamente a las maletas que estaban encima de sus camas.

Ellos sabían que en cuanto subieran a aquel avión todo habría cambiado, serían ellos cumpliendo sus sueños, y diciendo adiós a su pasado.

No les importaba decir adiós a todo aquello, habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde estaban, para conseguir lo que deseaban y ahora no iban a cumplir su gran deseo con caras de disgusto.

_**Más tarde…**_

Estaban frente a una gran puerta de madera, solo tendrían que girar la llave y correr la puerta a un lado para dar la bienvenida a su nueva vida, estaban nerviosos, las manos les sudaban.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, y se decidieron por abrir la puerta a la vez.

El ruido de la puerta que era un poco difícil de abrir les ponía nerviosos, cada vez estaban más cerca de ver cómo sería su nueva vivienda.

Mantenían los ojos cerrados fuertemente por el esfuerzo al abrir la puerta, y cuando esta ya estaba completamente abierta, se adentraron aún con los ojos cerrados y cuando estuvieron ya dentro, los abrieron de par en par.

Se mantuvieron durante unos minutos en silencio, observando su nuevo apartamento, el cual estaba extremadamente estropeado y parece que fuera un edificio recién en construcción.

Todo estaba vacío, solo había una cocina a la derecha, dos camas y un sofá, y en el medio, un mástil de madera, y una escalera en una esquina del apartamento.

Rachel y Kurt parecían visiblemente emocionados, mientras que Santana tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero no por la emoción sino porque no se creía que fueran a vivir en ese apartamento, eso sí se podía llamar así claro.

R: _Esto es.. – _decía mientras hacía gestos llamativos con las manos.

K: _Oh,dios mio.. Esto es… _- repitió los gestos de la morena.

S: _Si chicos, esto es realmente.._ – su voz de fue apagando esperando la respuesta de sus amigos.

R y K: _¡Increible!_ – exclamaron a la vez.

S: _Penos… Espera, ¿qué?_ – su ceño se frunció cuando escuchó la respuesta de los dos.

K: _Si San, es increíble imagínate viviendo la vida aquí, parecería una película, un libro, algo súper interesante, oh dios mío esto cada vez es mejor. – _decía el chico visiblemente emocionado.

R: _Venga Santana, Kurt tiene razón, suéltate un poco, vive al límite yo que sé…Pero vamos a disfrutar de este apartamento que te recuerdo que hemos pagado y por lo que hemos pagado no me esperaba una cosa mejor que esta. – _le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo a la latina mientras sonreía.

S: _Tú y tus malditas ganas de vivir al "límite" –_ hacía comillas mientras lo decía con un tono de burla hacía la morena, que en vez de ofenderse la sonrió más ampliamente.

Los chicos fueron inspeccionando lo que había de apartamento, nunca mejor dicho, porque había poco que observar.

Rachel llamó a Kurt para que viniese silenciosamente, los dos se miraron intentando contener una carcajada que luchaba por salir de sus bocas.

R: _Cuando San vea esto realmente sí que va a explotar, y nos va a gritar hasta quedarnos sordos. – _decía mientras reía silenciosamente.

El chico lejos de contestar con palabras decidió repetir el gesto de la morena y reír de la forma más silenciosa que pudo.

S: _¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿De qué os reís tan… -_ su voz se apagó y los chicos comenzaron a reír sin poder parar - _¡Un solo baño! ¿Enserio? Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no ahora. – _la latina estaba bastante enfadada, pero sus amigos lo único que hacían era reír más y más.

K: _Venga Santana tampoco es para tanto – _reía_ – al final nos acabaremos acostumbrando ya verás. – _el chico entró al baño para inspeccionarlo mejor, mientras Santana le daba unas cuantas miradas de enfado.

S: _Me va a ser muy difícil acostumbrarme a verte echándote crema hidratante cada 5 minutos aquí. – _la latina se giró hacía Rachel y la apuntó con el dedo _– En cuanto a ti, te conozco, espero que no te tires horas en la ducha porque entonces te sacaré a patadas y te irás a bañar al rio Hudson ¿Entendido?_

La morena asentía entre risas.

R: _Si todo esto ha pasado por ver que solo hay un simple baño.._ – rió – no _me quiero imaginar lo que pasará en todo este tiempo._

* * *

**N/A: _Estoy de vuelta con un capítulo de mi nuevo fic, que principalmente como ya habéis visto se centra en NY._**

**_Intento darle un poco de humor al fic, de verdad que lo intento, pero la forma de imaginar las situaciones eso es decisión de vosotros, ahí yo ya no puedo entrar en vuestra cabeza y haceroslo ver como quiero. D:_**

**_Espero que os guste este primer capitulo, en cuanto a actualizar el fic, de momento tengo pensando actualizar día si, día no._**

**_Pero eso depende de como tenga yo mi agenda y mi cabeza para ello._**

**_Me encanta los comentarios así que si tenéis algo que comentar, estaré encantada de leerlo ;D_**

**_Un beso._**

**TWITTER:**_** GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2  
**_


	2. Segundo

**SOMETHING SPECIAL**

* * *

******Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que llegaron a aquel apartamento vacío, ya habían llegado los de la mudanza así que tenían algún que otro mueble más, aunque todo se seguía sintiendo un poco solitario.

El tiempo que pasó fue entre risas de Rachel y Kurt, y gritos de Santana porque habían encontrado otro inconveniente de aquel apartamento, y era que solo había dos camas y un sofá, ahora tendrían que decidir quién dormía en el sofá.

S: _A mí no me miréis porque yo no voy a dormir en esa cosa, llevo años durmiendo en una cama medio rota, no voy a dormir ahora también así. – _decía mientras señalaba y le mostraba una mirada de desprecio al sofá.

K: _Pues yo tampoco voy a dormir ahí, me puedo fastidiar la espalda o incluso el brazo, y te recuerdo que tengo la necesidad de dibujar y con el brazo mal, no podré._

Los dos se giraron y se mantuvieron mirando a Rachel, la morena sabía perfectamente lo que sus miradas querían decir.

R: _¡Está bien, está bien! – _decía mientras reía_ – realmente no me importa dormir ahí hasta que compremos otra cama, sé que princesas como vosotras no pueden dormir en un sofá. – _dijo de forma dramática y con tono burlón, ya que con lo de princesa se refería especialmente a Kurt.

K: _Te has pasado Berry, lo de diva lo acepto, pero princesa no._ – le dio un golpe amistoso a Rachel – _además ¿Santana una princesa? ¿De verdad?_ – señaló a Santana, que ya le miraba con cara de enfadada – _Ella cuando se enfada es peor que los ogros de los cuentos._

S: _Empieza a correr Hummel… _- dijo y salió detrás del chico, que corría de forma graciosa por todo el apartamento.

Mientras ellos corrían uno por escapar y la otra por intentar cazar a Kurt, el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

R: ¿Diga? – contestó al móvil la morena, ni si quiera miró quién la llamaba.

_¿Cómo está nuestra estrellita? – _dijeron al unísono al otro lado del móvil.

R: _¡Papas! – _decía con alegría_ – bien estoy ya en el apartamento que.. bueno.. _– inspeccionaba detenidamente el apartamento _– está bastante, bien la verdad, para lo que hemos pagado.. No esperaba menos – sonreía aunque estos no la pudieran ver._

Mantuvieron una larga charla sobre cómo le fue el viaje a la morena y qué tal estaban sus amigos, que por cierto habían acabado los dos tirados en el sofá debido al cansancio de tanto correr.

R: _Eh, los dos _– los apuntó con el dedo – _fuera de mi cama ahora mismo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no pensáis lo mismo del sofá no?_ – dijo con ironía.

S: _Vale, muy bien, me marcho para no volver. – _se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, después de esto, abandonó el apartamento.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos por la reacción de Santana, así que corrieron hacía la puerta tras Santana.

R: _¡Santana! – _gritó _– ¿qué le pas…_

Un golpe y el ruido de unas llaves es lo único que escucharon, al parecer fue una jugada de Santana, y se quedaron fuera del apartamento por ir en su busca.

K: _¡Santana abre la puerta ahora mismo!_ – decía mientras aporreaba la puerta.

S: _La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de abrir la puerta Hummel, es más… Me voy a dar una ducha mientras tanto._ – reía maliciosamente.

R: _Bueno si vas a tardar mucho.. ¿Podrías sacar el parchís para al menos pasar el rato? _– gritaba la morena a la latina de forma graciosa.

K: _¿Cómo puedes tomarte todo esto a broma? A veces me gustaría ser como tú. _– la dijo a Rachel.

R_: ¡Nunca! Y te repito.. ¡Nunca!_ – le apunto con el dedo de manera amenazante – _Nunca digas que quieres ser como alguien, eres perfecto como eres. _– se giró y fue hacía las escaleras donde había una barandilla que llegaba hasta el siguiente piso inferior.

K: _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – preguntó el chico al ver a la morena subida a la barandilla.

R: _Divertirme.. Si Santana se va a duchar al menos voy a hacer algo para entretenerme.._ – casi perdió el equilibrio pero le dio igual – _¡Qué la vida son dos días Kurt!_

K: _Pues para ti la vida va a ser tres minutos como sigas haciendo eso… Te vas a matar, Rachel._ – decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

R: _Eres un exagerado, creo que la mayor locura que has hecho ha sido despertarte a las ocho de la mañana después de una fiesta Kurt.. ¡Después de una fiesta que duró horas! _– dijo dramáticamente.

K: _Eso fue porque echaban Hawaii 5.0 por la mañana…_

R: _¿Ves? Suéltate un poco.. Seguro que nunca te has perdido un capitulo._

K: _Pues a decir verdad…_ - pensaba el chico – _creo que no. No, nunca me perdí un capitulo._

Rachel le miró intensamente, sabía que esa iba a ser la respuesta del chico, Kurt siempre iba a ser así.

Kurt vio que Rachel se aguantaba una carcajada.

K_: Vamos Rachel… Yo sí que he cometido locuras… Recuerdo que un día le eché 5 cucharadas de azúcar al café. ¡Cinco!_ – hizo gestos con las manos mientras reía por aquella "locura" – _eso sí que fue una locura, aun no se lo he contado a mi padre. – _puso cara de preocupación.

Rachel estalló en risas, no podía parar de reír, su amigo era realmente gracioso y sus experiencias al parecer también lo eran.

R_: Algún día tu y yo deberíamos salir a cometer locuras.._ – dijo mirando al chico que intentaba decir algo – _y no, no vamos a echarle seis cucharadas de azúcar al café.._ – el chico cerró la boca indignado – _es más vamos a cometer una ahora, ven vamos a bajar por la barandilla hasta el piso inferior. _– dijo sonriendo.

K: ¿Estás loca? – dijo alterado.

R: Vamos, esto es muy fácil.. – dijo situándose y dejándose llevar por la barra - ¿Ves? Esto es divertidi…

_**Más tarde…**_

R:_ ¡Aaw! ¡Cuidado, que me duele mucho! _– se quejaba la morena.

K: _¡Pues normal que te duela! ¡Te has metido un golpe enorme! Incluso has estado inconsciente durante dos minutos._ – le gritaba el chico a la morena.

Exacto Rachel Berry se había caído tras decir aquella última frase, después de eso ella no recordaba nada más, pero Kurt lo había vivido todo y lo que pasó fue que la morena tomó demasiado impulso y cayó de boca contra el suelo, se quedó inconsciente.

S: _Ya traigo el hielo, toma_ – le tendió el hielo a Kurt, que lo colocó en la frente de la morena – _pues si que hubiera sido mejor la idea del parchís eh. _– dijo irónicamente.

K: _Tú te vas a ir callando que por tu culpa ha pasado todo esto, si no hubieras hecho la bromita.. _

S: _Claro ahora la culpa la tengo yo…_- se excusó la latina.

R: _¡Chicos! _– se interpuso la morena – _ya basta, dejad de discutir por favor, intento relajarme._

K: _Estas loca Rachel, te lo dije, lo estas._ – exclamo el chico, porque ya no sabía qué hacer con la morena.

R: _No estoy loca solo hay que vivir la vida de una forma más aloca…_

S y K: _¡Cállate!_ – exclamaron al unísono.

K: ¿_No te das cuenta de que no puedes ir por vida así? Hay límites Rachel.._ – se sentó a su lado mientras sujetaba el hielo en la frente de la morena.

R:_ Yo no conozco eso.._ – se excusó.

S_: Si lo conoces, pero hay una cosa que se llama "Hago lo que quiero y quiero llamar la atención" _

R: _Yo no pretendo llamar la atención Santana _– dijo molesta.

K: _Bueno da igual no quiero que discutáis que acabamos de llegar y ya hemos discutido varias veces.. Este es nuestro sueño chicas, hay que vivirlo como siempre hemos querido y no así._

El chico tenía razón hace horas que habían llegado allí y ya llevaban mucho rato discutiendo, ellos realmente no quería vivir su sueño así.

Al día siguiente después de que la frente de la morena se pusiera de un color menos llamativo y tras pasar la noche en el sofá se dispuso a salir para conocer Nueva York como siempre había querido.

Llevaba tres o cuatro horas andando por las aceras de Nueva York completamente embelesada en los carteles, taxis amarillos, personas.. Pensó en si entrar en varias cafeterías pero no tenía ganas de parar su gran expedición por Nueva York.

_**Por la tarde en el apartamento horas después…**_

K: _¡Ya estoy en casa! Había salido un rato – dejó las llaves encima de una mesita que había junto a la puerta_ – y no sabéis la de cosas que he visto – caminaba hacia el sofá – _había miles de espectáculos por la ca…_

Rachel salía del baño con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió hacía la cocina que estaba cerca del sofá.

R: _Hola Kurt, hola David_ – saludó con la mano a los dos.

D:_ Hola Rachel_ – dijo con una voz extraña y grave, el hombre de gran barba.

K: _¿David?_ – ignoró el saludo de la morena mientras miraba a ese señor que parecía tener 70 años.

R: _Ah, perdón, dios que cabeza…_ - se daba un golpe flojo en la frente y se acercaba a los dos – _no os he presentado.. Kurt este es David un vagabundo que me he encontrado en la calle. David este es Kurt mi compañero de apartamento y mi mejor amigo._ – dijo presentado a los dos con una enorme sonrisa.

D: ¡Encantado! – decía eufóricamente.

K_: Encantado.._ – sonreía falsamente – _Rachel ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? ¿Nos disculpas? _– le dijo al hombre mientras arrastraba a una morena feliz hacía el baño.

R: _¿Qué pasa Kurt? Intenta no tardar, quiero hacer magdalenas para antes de que llegue Santana._

K:_ ¿¡Un vagabundo!? ¿En qué piensas Rachel? ¿Qué hace aquí?_ – la exclamó en un susurro para que el hombre no pudiera escuchar.

Rachel parecía un poco ofendida por la forma de hablar de Kurt.

R_: Me dijo que sabía leer el futuro y últimamente cuando intento ver cosas así por internet es todo mentira.._ - dijo chasqueada – _Es más David me ha dicho que en el futuro tendré menos cosas de las que tenía al principio.. ¿Te lo puedes creer?_ – levantó las manos mostrando que estaba totalmente impresionada por el talento del hombre.

K: _No me extraña que te haya dicho eso cuando te está robando un peine ahora mismo _– señaló Kurt al hombre, que evidentemente estaba robándole un peine a la morena.

_**Más tarde…**_

La morena se había quedado muy disgustada por el comportamiento de aquel hombre que fue echado por Kurt a los minutos después de ver como robaba varias cosas del apartamento.

K: _No te vuelvo a dejar sola nunca más, iré contigo a todos lados._ – la dijo a Rachel mientras se marchaba a ducharse.

Rachel sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, que el chico pasase más tiempo con ella y así hacer que Kurt viera la vida de la misma forma que ella.

* * *

**N/A: _Sé que dije que no actualizaría hasta mañana pero he tenido tiempo libre y he decidido actualizar._**

**_Siento las faltas de ortografía, sé que el capitulo me ha quedado largo pero no podía acortarlo._**

**_Aun no habrá Faberry ya que los primeros capítulos trataran más sobre la nueva vida de los chicos en Nueva York, y luego ya comenzaran a aparecer más personajes que creo que os gustarán._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Un beso._**

**TWITTER:**_** GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_


End file.
